Clawdeen Wolf (Alternate)
Clawdeen Wolf 'is the daughter of '''Lawrence and Gwen Wolf (Family name formerly Talbot). '''Her father is infamously known throughout the Monster community as The Wolf-man. Clawdeen is one out of many in a litter of pups in her family, specifically the middle child. She is a fierce wolf who also has an elegant side as an amateur fashionista. '''Character/Biography ' ' '''In this alternate continuity, Lawrence once had terrorized his home village as a wolf-man on a rampage until his own father had supposedly beaten him to death with a silver-tipped cane. Similar to another course of history, grave robbers had broken into the Talbot crypt and into Lawrence's grave. Exposure to the light of the full moon had resurrected him, and the Wolf-man was roaming once again. His old instincts had led him to his old love, Gwen, and before the moon was gone, he had infected with the curse of the Wolf. She had turned into a monster like him, and marked as his mate. Following their changed lives forever, Lawrence and Gwen had retreated into the Monster culture and away from human society. Having now embraced their wolf nature, they had dropped their former surnamed and adopted the obvious one of '''Wolf. '''They soon begun to start a family with their eldest, Clawdia - followed by their only son, Clawd and eventually Clawdeen and Howleen. Unlike their parents, this litter of pups did not know the life nor form of humans other than the first month or so following their birth. Upon their full moon, the Wolf children have their foreheads marked with sacred scars that leave them in their wolf forms forever, and vice versa. Since then, the Wolf children have only been werewolves since. The Wolf parents dot over their children, encourage them to pursue their goals and embrace who they are. '''Appearance ' Clawdeen is a fifteen year old female werewolf, with golden colored eyes, caramel-colored fur, and brown-and-auburn curls that is shoulder-length. She bears white fangs, sharp claws, and pointed wolf ears all accentuating her heritage. On her forehead, three light marks of her scars that are left hairless and quite noticeable compared to the rest of her. On her left palm, beneath the fur, is a pentagram shaped birthmark. Clothing wise, she tends to frequently sport a mid-sleeved, light-mauve shirt that looks almost long-sleeved but cut off at the base tips, wears a golden-chained necklace with a silver Pentagram pendant, grey pants with a black belt with golden studs and a golden buckle, and black, short, open-toed boots. Whenever exposed to a full moon, her heritage becomes further enhanced with her fur more unkempt, her eyes glowing and her behavior more feral with posture on all fours. '''Personality Clawdeen is fierce and full of energy, a beast of a girl. Considerably a wild child compared to the likes of her friends, and is quite hard to tame sometimes. Its indicated that she becomes consumed by her heritage on a full moon and gets a bit "freaky". Draculaura recalls of one incident that involves Clawdeen introducing Headless Headmistress to "a second moon!". Wild nature aside, Clawdeen is quite loyal to her friends and family. Just don't think to threaten that loyalty. Clawdeen is quite creative, especially shown through her fashionista nature. Coming from a home of rowdy siblings, her clothes tend to be damaged half the time and Clawdeen would tend to make new clothes. Eventually coming from a big family and fending for herself would evolve her fashion nature into a plan to get out of her family and make more for herself. As most of the Wolf family, Clawdeen is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, and Casketball. She tends to show off her physical prowess, being very prideful of her family talents. These especially tend to get shown off through Fear-leading practice. Abilities/Weakness ' * '''Werewolf Physique - '''Being a werewolf, Clawdeen possesses great physical strength, endurance, speed, agility, regeneration, senses and superhuman endurance. * '''Enhanced Endurance - '''She is able to survive great falls, floods, frosts, shots, etc. This comes in handy with her athletics. * '''Enhanced Senses - '''Like most her of her family, she has a very enhanced sense of smell, that even allows her to track others by their scents. A downside of it is that makes her vulnerable via her allergy to pollen. * '''Full Moon Empowerment - '''Being a werewolf, she is empowered by the full moon once every month. Usually by enhancing her already present nature and heritage, and typically make her a tad feral. Another benefit of it being she can have her injuries restored, even be resurrected from the dead, simply from being exposed to the moonlight of the Full Moon. * '''Weaknesses of a Werewolf - '''Being a werewolf, Clawdeen tends to fall victim to the typical standard weaknesses of a werewolf, such as silver and silver-based weaponry. ** '''Silver intolerance - '''Being a werewolf, Clawdeen can be harmed by the simple touch of silver, and inflicted harm from such can possibly kill her. She compensates such in her fashion by replacing silver with gold. '''Skillset ' * '''Fashion Design - '''As already stated, Clawdeen is budding fashion designer, who tries to use her creative designs to forge her own path in the future. * '''Athletics - '''Clawdeen is an exceptional athlete that gets by using her family talents and channeling her family heritage into her classes. '''Relationships Family Clawdeen is daughter of Lawrence and Gwen Wolf, and is the middle child of the family. She lives with her big family in a not so big house and feels absolutely stifled within there. Though constantly arguing with them, she does care about them. Each and every one of the Wolf family looks out for one another, ready to strike at what would be perceived as a threat to the family. As far as other relatives go, she is aware that most of her father's are already dead and her mother's are absent. Meaning it's pretty only the immediate family left. Friends Clawdeen is loyal friends with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. As well as Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Lagoona Blue and Cleo de Nile. Admitting, she had a sort of rivalry with Cleo during their early years at school, but have long since sorted it out. That rivalry though has designated towards Toralei Stripe, not fond of "the prima donna alley cat". Romance Though a bit of a flirt, Clawdeen has yet to have been tied down with a relationship of her own. It has noted that she and Holt Hyde had a bit of a fling in the past, but it merely ended between them and shortly lived anyway without explanation. Since then, she has yet to show any romantic interest in anyone. 'Trivia ' * In this alternate continuity, Clawdeen's family connection to the 1941 film, ''The Wolf-Man, ''is more evident. * The pentagram necklace around her neck is hinted to be the protective charm given to her mother by her father in the 1941 film, which was given to him by the gypsy Malvera. * It is possible that Clawdeen and her siblings have pentagram shaped birthmarks per the lore of the 1941 film. * The scars on her forehead are similar to folklore used as a method of curing werewolves by doing such a method on their ''human forms. ''This continuity seems to invert the ritual by doing so on their wolf forms. * In this alternate continuity, Clawdeen and her siblings do not have a Brooklyn accent. This may be due to their parents being Welsh rather than ambiguous nationality. Category:Ghouls Category:High School Category:Females Category:Werewolfs Category:Monsters Category:Browse